


Porozmawiać o przyszłości

by Kamisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feelings Realization, Future, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Do starego i schorowanego Oikawy wracają wspomnienia z końca liceum. Bolesne wspomnienia, które przez te wszystkie lata trzymał w zamknięciu nagle wybuchają i porywają go w przeszłość.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Porozmawiać o przyszłości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pajret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pajret).



> Dla Pajreta, która w nawet najbardziej pozytywnej i uroczej serii pożąda angstu.
> 
> Mało wiem o Haikyuu (jedynie oglądam anime i nie siedzę w ogóle w fandomie), ale brałam udział w wymianie ficzków, a promptami były angst oraz zdanie, jakie Iwaizumi wypowiada do Oikawy: „Wątpię, żebyś kiedykolwiek był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli dożyjesz stu lat.”. Więc wybaczcie, jeśli postacie zachowują się nienaturalnie.

„ _Wątpię, żebyś kiedykolwiek był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli dożyjesz stu lat.”_

Dawno już zapomniana klątwa wróciła nagle z siłą, jaką poszczycić się mogą jedynie słowa skrzętnie przez lata schowane w szufladach umysłu. Teczka, w której się znajdowały, była pokryta grubą warstwą kurzu, zresztą tak jak wszyscy jej sąsiedzi. Nie wyciągane od dawna, straciły swój kolor, przybierając dziwną żółtawą barwę. Papier był coraz bardziej kruchy, sprawiając wrażenie, że byle mocniejszy podmuch wiatru byłby w stanie zmienić je w pył.

Przez ponad osiemdziesiąt lat zapełniane przez Oikawę szuflady wspomnień zaczęły pokrywać się rdzą i coraz trudniej było je otwierać. Czasem blokowały się nieodwracalnie, już na zawsze pozbawiając właściciela dostępu do ich zawartości. Bywało jednak, tak jak teraz, że uchylały się niespodziewanie, wyrzucając z siebie tumany kurzu. Wtedy umysł Oikawy dawał się pogrążyć tej zawiesinie, przyćmiewającej rzeczywistość.

***

Całe życie byli razem, więc czemu miałoby się to zmienić po szkole średniej? Oikawa nie rozumiał tej drobnej sugestii.

\- Oh, ale jeśli będziemy grać przeciwko siebie, zrównam cię z ziemią – powiedział Iwaizumi.

\- I nawzajem.

Słowa te wyszły z ust Oikawy niemal bez jego wiedzy. W końcu co mógł odpowiedzieć innego, gdy Iwaizumi patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem? W tamtej chwili było to jedyne logiczne wyjście.

Stojąc na środku ulicy czuli się najważniejsi na świecie, jakby wszystko dookoła zniknęło, pozostawiając jedynie białe tło z nimi w centrum. Byli młodzi, silni i, chciałoby się rzec, niezwyciężeni, jednak akurat to określenie byłoby jedynie okrutnym kłamstwem.

Ale mieli przecież całe życie przed sobą, prawda? Nie było mowy, by mimo wypowiedzianej przed chwilą deklaracji, mieli się rozstać. Nadal będą tworzyć duet, który w końcu uda im się dopracować do tak pożądanej przez Oikawę perfekcji.

Potrzebowali tylko trochę czasu.

***

Nieotwierana od lat szuflada wspomnień zawładnęła umysłem Oikawy. Dawniej z premedytacją zaplombowana, bo przeglądanie znajdujących się w niej teczek było zbyt bolesne, a później skutecznie ignorowana aż do momentu, gdy znikła wśród innych, nowszych i bardziej okazałych szuflad. Teraz jednak te wszystkie zbierane przez dekady katalogi powoli obracały się w proch, nieodwracalnie znikając. Aż w końcu ostał się tylko jeden gruby folder, zawierający pierwsze dwadzieścia lat życia, gdy wszystko wydawało się możliwe.

Pięknie wykaligrafowany napis składał się jedynie z trzech znaków. Nic później nie zostało w umyśle Oikawy opisane z taką starannością. Widać było z jaką starannością autor stawiał każdą linię, starając się zawrzeć w nich wszystkie swoje emocje. Emocje, z których przez długi czas sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

***

Ciężko stwierdzić, kiedy zaczęła się ich znajomość. Dla siebie nawzajem istnieli od zawsze, od pierwszego wspomnienia z najmłodszych lat. W swej dziecinnej naiwności sądzili, ze tak już będzie zawsze, że ich losy są splątane i nierozłączne, że nic nie zdoła przeciąć łączącej ich czerwonej nici. I chociaż tak wiele razy się kłócili, chociaż wciąż próbowali sobie coś udowodnić i konkurowali, w głębi duszy i tak wiedzieli, że są na siebie skazani i zawsze będą razem.

W tym czy innym sensie.

***

\- Iwa-chan…- wyszeptał Owikawa. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie wydobyć z siebie głośniejszych dźwięków. Cały czas czuł suchość w ustach, chociaż nie do końca wiedział, co ona oznacza. Nie rozumiał już też, dlaczego czasem jego brzuch wydaje dziwne odgłosy i dlaczego co jakiś czas ktoś włada mu papkę do ust i spokojnym, cierpliwym głosem każe mu przeżuwać.

Jego ciało powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, przestawało działać, a umysł, gotując się na nieuniknione, łaskawie pozwolił odkopać te najgłębiej ukryte wspomnienia.

- _Iwa-chan..._

Wypowiedziane po raz drugi słowa tym razem były mocniejsze, jakby nareszcie zostało do nich przypisane konkretne znaczenie.

Oikawa zobaczył Iwaizumiego wyraźnie, jakby stał tuż obok. Był dokładnie taki, jakiego go zapamiętał. Ze swoimi sterczącymi we wszystkie strony ciemnymi włosami i ciemnymi oczami. W szkolnym mundurku, jak zwykle założonym niechlujnie i bez kamizelki. A na jego twarzy gościło tak dobrze znane i częste poirytowanie.

Wszystko wokół się rozmyło, pozostawiając jedynie Iwaizumiego. Z szuflady wspomnień zaczęły wysypywać się kolejne teczki, kolejne luźne kartki i zdjęcia, zasypując Oikawę i odcinając go od teraźniejszości. Dał się temu ponieść, zostawiając za sobą szpitalne łóżko i w pełni przenosząc się wiele, wiele lat wstecz.

***

\- Iwa-chan~ - odezwał się Oikawa, przedłużając odpowiednio każdą sylabę. Iwaizumi podniósł wzrok znad czytanego magazynu, a poirytowane spojrzenie było jedynym znakiem, że w ogóle zauważył intruza. Oikawa westchnął teatralnie i usiadł obok, mając sobie za nic coś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Iwaizumiego, pod pretekstem zajrzenia do artykułu, który tak pochłonął przyjaciela. Tak naprawdę nawet na niego nie spojrzał, utkwiwszy wzrok na nadgarstku Iwaizumiego. W tamtym momencie wystarczyła mu ta bliskość, oparcie się o coś stabilnego, gdy ich życie miało się zaraz zmienić tak bardzo. Od zakończenia liceum dzieliły ich już zaledwie dni i godziny, a czas ten zmniejszał się z każdym poruszeniem wskazówki zegara.

\- Ciężki jesteś – mruknął Iwaizumi, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- To moja inteligencja oraz uroda tyle ważą – odpowiedział Oikawa i bardziej wtulił się w ramię.

\- Raczej pycha i samozachwyt.

\- No wiesz co, Iwa-chan…!

Oikawa nie musiał widzieć twarzy Iwaizumiego, by wiedzieć, że jego usta ułożyły się w specyficzny uśmieszek, jaki przybierały zawsze, gdy ich właściciel dumny był z jakiegoś przytyku. Sam również uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przymknął oczy. Miło było siedzieć tak, chociaż przez chwilę nie przejmując się przyszłością. Bo ta coraz ciaśniej zaciskała swoje sidła, coraz częściej była wspomina w rozmowach, a każdy chciał wiedzieć, jaką drogą podąży (były) kapitan Aobajousai. On sam nie podjął jeszcze żadnej konkretnej decyzji. Oczywiście i tak był w lepszej sytuacji niż spora część jego rówieśników – od dawna wiedział, że swą przyszłość zwiąże z siatkówką i zostanie profesjonalnym graczem. Problem więc tkwił w szczegółach. Do której drużyny najbardziej chciałby dołączyć? Wolałby grać w lidze japońskiej czy zagranicznej? Zostać na wyspach, czy je opuścić?

No i ostatecznie i tak skończył myśląc o wyborach. Bo niedługo będzie musiał coś postanowić. Jednak wciąż się wstrzymywał, nie będąc w stanie podjąć żadnej decyzji. I to wcale nie przez brak pomysłów czy wahanie się między opcjami. Wciąż czekał na jedną osobę, której opinia i plany liczyły się dla niego najbardziej.

Iwaizumi jakby wyczuł te myśli. Jeszcze zanim się odezwał, Oikawa poczuł, jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje.

\- Liga argentyńska organizuje tryout.

\- Argentyńska? Chcesz uciec aż tak daleko ode mnie!?

Swoje udawane oburzenie Oikawa podkreślił nagłym odsunięciem się. Teatralnym gestem otarł nieistniejącą łzę.

\- Debilkawa - Iwaizumi uderzył go w głowę zwiniętym w rulon magazynem. - Pomyślałem, że może ty byś chciał spróbować.

\- A więc to tak, chcesz mnie zesłać tak daleko od domu a samemu robić karierę tutaj!?

Chociaż Oikawa wykrzyczał te słowo z lekkością, z jaką zawsze przychodziło mu udawanie nadmiernego wzburzenia słowami Iwaizumiego, tak naprawdę czuł jakby ktoś postawił mu na klatce piersiowej tonowy ciężar. Coś go ściskało w środku na myśl, że być może faktycznie taka była intencja jego przyjaciela. I nawet jeśli liga argentyńska brzmiała jak coś, czego chciałby spróbować, nie skusi się, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać rozstanie.

Zanim zdążył dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, został uderzony po raz kolejny, a jego głowa doznawała bliskiego spotkania z magazynem z każdym skierowanym w jego stronę wyzwiskiem.

\- Idiotkawa. Gównokawa. Pierdołkawa. Patafonkawa. Kończą-już-mi-się-synonimy-kawa. Oczywiście, że nie mam zamiaru cię nigdzie zsyłać. Chcę zesłać nas obu.

_Obu._

Ulga, która rozlała się po ciele Oikawy, sprawiła, że nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Postarał się chociaż, by nie wyglądał on aż tak radośnie, wolał sprawiać wrażenie, że od początku wiedział co powie Iwaizumi, a wcześniej jedynie się droczył.

\- Pomyślałem po prostu, że ten tryout to coś, co by cię zainteresowało. Poza tym nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi swoich planów.

A więc to tak. Wpadli w błędne koło, gdy zbyt dumni, by porozmawiać, czekali na ruch tego drugiego. Oikawa miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Powinien przecież to przewidzieć. Być może przegrana z Karasuno wytrąciła go z równowagi bardziej niż przypuszczał.

Objął Iwaizumiego ramieniem, zauważając przy okazji delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach. Uśmiechnął się szerzej na ten widok.

\- Jak mogłem się spodziewać po moim Iwa-chan! Zawsze wiesz, na co mam ochotę~

Prychnięcie, które wydał z siebie Iwaizumi miało chyba wyrażać poirytowanie, jednak jego powagę psuł goszczący na ustach chłopaka delikatny uśmiech.

Pierwszy etap tryoutu polegał jedynie na wysłaniu zgłoszenia i paru materiałów wideo z meczów. Na tej podstawie organizatorzy mieli zawężać liczbę uczestników do 50, których to zaproszą na testy sprawnościowe.

Oikawa siedział bez ruchu przed komputerem przy zgaszonym świetle, z kocem zarzuconym na głowę. Formularz zgłoszeniowy już dawno został wypełniony i teraz czekał cierpliwie na wysłanie. W tle cicho grała muzyka, puszczona chyba jedynie po to, by jakoś zapełnić pustą przestrzeń nocnego pokoju.

Jasnoczerwony przycisk „Submit” Oikawa nacisnął dopiero, gdy ekran telefonu rozjaśnił się, ukazując krótkiego smsa od Iwaizumiego.

„ _Wysłane.”_

Odpowiedź o dziwo przyszła w formie fizyczne, w postaci grubej koperty. Oikawa i Iwaizumi usiedli przy niskim stole w pokoju tego drugiego i jednocześnie otworzyli swoje przesyłki. Z obu wypadły jakieś kartki, formularze oraz bilety lotnicze.

\- Udało się – powiedział Iwaizumi wstawszy, jakby jeszcze nie do końca wierząc. - Udało się – powtórzył już pewniej.

\- Jak w ogóle mogłeś w to zwątpić, Iwa-chan! - chociaż brzmiał jakby słowa przyjaciela go oburzyły, Oikawa tak naprawdę też był w szoku. Nie to, żeby nie wierzył w swoje umiejętności. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele ludzi na świcie przewyższa go nie tylko talentem, ale też doświadczeniem.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, błyszczące i szeroko otwarte z podekscytowania. Obaj wyglądali niemal jakby zdobyli przed chwilą punkt setowy po bardzo długiej i trudnej walce. Rzucenie się sobie w objęcia nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, jednak Oikawa powstrzymał ten odruch. Mimo że normalnie to zawsze on inicjował bliższy kontakt fizyczny, teraz coś go powstrzymywało. Być może wiedział, że gdyby teraz przytulił Iwaizumiego mógłby nagle znaleźć się zbyt blisko pewnej granicy. Granicy, przekroczenia której wciąż nie był pewny.

Bo chociaż siatkówka była jego jedyną miłością, której zdecydował poświęcić życie, jego serce niebezpiecznie drgało za każdym razem, gdy radość z grania dzielił z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

Iwaizumi nagle niepewnie poruszył się do przodu. Chyba chciał zrobić coś jeszcze, jednak ostatecznie pokręcił jedynie głową.

\- Nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpiłem, Beznadziejkawa – oznajmił z uśmiechem.

\- Oi, twoje słowa mówią coś innego!

Oikawa uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi na uśmiech Iwaizumiego.

Właśnie zrobili kolejny krok ku wspólnej przyszłości.

Mieli dwa tygodnie do wylotu. Dwa tygodnie intensywnych treningów na boisku oraz w zaciszu pokoju Iwaizumiego, szlifując angielski. W tym czasie byli niemal nierozłączni, spędzając ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę, dyskutując o siatkówce i nadziejach na przyszłość. I z każdym wspólnym momentem Oikawa zauważał coraz więcej szczegółów, na które kiedyś nie zwracał uwagi.

Długie spojrzenia, sprawiające, że czas się nagle zatrzymywał.

Szczególny uśmiech, jakby dzielili wszystkie tajemnice świata.

Poklepywanie po plecach i uściski po udanej akcji. Coś kiedyś tak zwykłego, nagle zaczęło nabierać nowego znaczenia.

Na boisku dogadywali się jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle. Rozumieli każdy swój najdrobniejszy gest, a gra sprawiała im jeszcze więcej radości. Takiego Iwaizumiego Oikawa zawsze najbardziej uwielbiał: gdy idealnie zgrani szykowali się do ataku, nie musząc nawet na siebie patrzeć, doskonale wiedzieli co powinni zrobić. Dopasowanie swoich pozycji tak, by kierowana przez nich piłka trafiła w przeznaczone jej miejsce, zdobywając punkt.

Skończyli właśnie trening i wracali do domów. Jutro był ostatni dzień przed wylotem, który to zamierzali spędzić ze swoimi rodzinami. Następne ich spotkanie będzie dopiero na lotnisku. Chociaż po tych niemal dwóch tygodniach, kiedy to rozstawali się jedynie na noc, powinni mieć siebie dosyć (i oczywiście nie omieszkali cała czas z tego żartować), Oikawa poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy w końcu stanęli pod jego domem.

Zmierzch zapadł już jakiś czas temu, ale ulicę oświetlały lampy, ciepłe światło dobywające się z okien oraz reflektory z rzadka przejeżdżających samochodów. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, bez słowa i ruchu. Iwaizumi w końcu odchrząknął i odwrócił głowę w bok, jakby zmieszany. Ale przecież nie miał czym, żegnają się zaledwie na dobę. Potem znowu będą nierozłączni, w dalekim kraju i między nieznajomymi, walcząc o wspólną przyszłość.

\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – odezwał się w końcu Iwaizumi. Wciąż unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Zawsze tak chętnie wszystko komentujesz a nagle oczekujesz mojej zgody? Na pewno dobrze się czujesz, Iwa-chan?

\- Debilkawa – mruknął Iwaizumi. Jego oczy na ułamek sekundy napotkały wzrok Oikawy, ale ten krótki moment wystarczył, by chłopak poczuł rozlewające się po jego ciele ciepło. Nie był pewny, dlaczego ten trwający zaledwie moment kontakt wzrokowy tak na niego podziałał. Miał ochotę zerwać się z miejsca i podbiec do przyjaciela, dotknąć go, cokolwiek, byleby go poczuć. Pozostał jednak w tej samej pozycji, na pozór lekceważącej i niedbałej, podczas gdy tak naprawdę każdy jego mięsień był napięty do granic możliwości. Czuł się niemal jakby miał zaraz wyjść na boisko, a rozgrywany mecz miał zadecydować o reszcie jego życia.

Iwaizumi westchnął i odwrócił się. Uniósł rękę i pomachał nią oszczędnie, raz w lewo i raz w prawo.

\- Widzę, że jednak nie dojrzałeś jeszcze do żadnych rozmów. Na razie, widzimy się na lotnisku – oznajmił, odchodząc.

\- Co to niby ma znaczyć?! Oi, Iwa-chan!? - krzyknął za nim, ale w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie jeszcze raz uniesioną dłoń. - Głupek – powiedział jeszcze cicho do siebie i wystawił język do pleców przyjaciela. Tak jak przystało na dojrzałą osobę, kopnął jeszcze bezczelnie się na niego patrzący kamień i wszedł do domu.

Nie rozumiał swojej frustracji. Przecież to nie pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy Iwaizumi nagle zmieniał zdanie, obrażając przy tym Oikawę. Więc niby czym to „Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać” miało się różnić od innych podobnych zdań? Dlaczego czuł, że zrobił coś nie tak?

Tego wieczoru zasnął, mając przed oczami Iwaizumiego.

Cały następny dzień nie mógł się pozbyć Iwaizumiego z głowy. Nieważne co robił, czym próbował zająć myśli, prędzej czy później jego umysł przywoływał obraz przyjaciela. Każda, najdrobniejsza rzecz sprawiała, że chciał mu o niej opowiedzieć. Jednak mimo że wielokrotnie sięgnąwszy po telefon otwierał okno z rozmową, nie napisał do niego ani słowa. Nie był przecież zakochaną nastolatką, by nie móc wytrzymać zaledwie dwudziestu paru godzin bez obecności Iwaizumiego.

_Zakochaną._

Chociaż Oikawa miał kiedyś dziewczynę, tak naprawdę wątpił, by kiedykolwiek ją kochał. Jasne, był w niej zauroczony, lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie, jednak nie czuł tego _czegoś,_ co wydawało mu się, że osoba zakochana powinna czuć. Już o wiele bliżej było mu do tego stanu w obecności Iwaizumiego i-

_O_ _h._

Otwarta i w połowie zapełniona walizka zdawała się śmiać z Oikawy, że dopiero teraz na to wpadł. Również porozrzucane po pokoju ubrania cicho z niego drwiły. Chłopak wystawił im wszystkim język i usiadł na łóżku, zrzucają przy okazji zdającą się wyjątkowo z niego naśmiewać parę skarpet. Sięgnął po telefon, by po raz setny tego dnia otworzyć konwersację, jednak tym razem nie miał żadnych problemów z dobraniem odpowiednich słów i wysłaniem wiadomości.

 _„_ _Ja też c_ _hciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.”_

Wieczorem nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Również o świcie, gdy ciszę i spokój sprzątniętego już pokoju i spakowanej walizki zmącił dźwięk budzika, wiadomość nadal nie miała nawet statusu „odczytane”.

Oikawa starał się tym nie przejmować, przecież to nie pierwszy raz, gdy był ignorowany przez Iwaizumiego. Co prawda zazwyczaj miało to miejsce, gdy zaczynał do niego pisać dla samego pisania lub kiedy w środku nocy opisywał spostrzeżenia z oglądanych meczy, ale dzisiaj mógł to przecież zwalić na przygotowania do podróży. Za jakąś godzinę i tak się przecież zobaczą, więc przejmowanie się brakiem odpowiedzi nie miało żadnego sensu.

Z tym że nigdy nie spotkali się na lotnisku.

Oikawa do ostatniej chwili czekał przed bramkami, wydzwaniał do niego, a jego mama próbowała się skontaktować z rodzicami Iwaizumiego. Bezskutecznie. W końcu musiał wybrać: lecieć czy zostać i być może zaprzepaścić życiową szansę, czy zostać, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego w takiej chwili został zdradzony przez przyjaciela. Bo tak się właśnie czuł. Jakby te ostatnie dni nagle straciły całe swe znaczenie, a wczorajsze uświadomienie sobie uczuć równie dobrze można by wyrzucić do kosza.

Był wściekły. I smutny. Zawiedziony. Zestresowany. Chciałby się na czymś wyżyć. Potrząsnąć Iwaizumim, zapytać się o co mu chodzi. Na boisku przecież zawsze rozumieją się bez słów, więc dlaczego akurat teraz Oikawa nie wiedział, jak powinien interpretować jego zachowanie?

W końcu podniósł swoją podręczną torbę i przeszedł przez bramkę, zostawiając za sobą miasto, kraj i Iwaizumiego.

Podczas lotu nie mógł zasnąć ani myśleć o niczym innym. Wciąż na nowo przeżywał ich ostatnią konwersację pod jego domem, zastanawiał się, czy mógł go jakkolwiek obrazić, czy powiedział, zrobił coś nie tak. Bo jeśli to nie przez niego, jeśli nie przez zwykłą fanaberię i zmianę zdania miejsce obok w samolocie było właśnie puste… Wolał się nawet nad tym nie zastanawiać. Chciał wierzyć, że to była jego wina i gdy tylko wyląduje znajdzie wiadomości od Iwaizumiego z wyjaśnieniem. Wtedy będzie mógł do niego zadzwonić i ochrzanić, będzie mógł na niego krzyczeć i się obrazić, by po powrocie do kraju usiąść razem i porozmawiać.

Gdy na lotnisku połączył się z internetem, powitała go ikonka nowej wiadomości.

_„_ _Nie przejmuj się na razie niczym i skop tam wszystkim tyłki! Daj znać, jak tylko się zakwaterujesz! ~mama”_

Zablokował telefon i schował go do kieszeni, ustawiając się w kolejce do kontroli paszportowej. Coś go skręcało w środku. Nie powinien być tutaj sam. To wszystko miało być inaczej.

Mieli być razem, tak jak zawsze.

***

Raczyli go powiadomić dopiero, gdy wrócił do kraju.

„Nie chcieliśmy, byś stracił taką szansę!”

„Nie mogłeś przecież nagle zrezygnować!”

„Musisz myśleć o swojej przyszłości!”

Nienawidził ich wszystkich. Swoich rodziców, jego rodziców, tych wszystkich, którzy podjęli za niego decyzję. Kto dał im takie prawo!?

Teraz stał na cmentarzu, naprzeciw pomnika, który wciąż zdobiły świeże kwiaty. W ręku ściskał telefon, z tyłu którego spoglądał na niego wizerunek Godzilli. To była jedyna rzecz, którą sam sobie pozwolił zabrać z jego pokoju, nie mówiąc o tym nikomu. Przeglądając jej zawartość czuł się, jakby naruszał jego prywatność, oglądał coś, czego nie powinien oglądać.

W końcu dotknął ikonki powiadomienia i otworzyło się okno konwersacji. Ten sam czat, który tak często sam przeglądał, nagle wyglądał całkowicie inaczej. Czuł się trochę jakby patrzył na siebie jego oczami. Widział te wszystkie wiadomości, których wydźwięk zmieniał się z każdym kolejnym przesunięciem w górę. Zdenerwowane, zaniepokojone, prześmiewcze, znowu poirytowane i naglące. Aż dotarł do tamtego wieczoru. Podczas gdy on zrozumiał swoje uczucia i był gotów stawić im czoła, jego przyjaciel umierał na stole operacyjnym po nieszczęśliwym wypadku samochodowym. Napisane wówczas zdanie teraz się z niego naśmiewało.

_„Ja też chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.”_

Tylko że już nigdy z nim nie porozmawia. Nie będą mieć wspólnej przyszłości. Nie będzie mógł go dotknąć, drażnić się z nim i wspólnie grać.

Oikawa ze złością zablokował telefon i wrzucił go do przewieszonej przez ramię torby. Chwycił za uchwyt stojącej obok walizki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Zamierzał złapać taksówkę i udać się prosto na lotnisko. Przyjęli go do ligi argentyńskiej, więc z miłą chęcią pozostawi za sobą to miasto i ten kraj, zbyt przepełnione wspomnieniami o Iwaizumim.

***

Szuflada w głowie Oikawy się opróżniła, a zalewająca go do tej pory nieprzerwana fala obrazów i emocji nagle ustała. Na moment znów mógł myśleć jasno, tak jak nie zdarzało mu się już od dawna. Chociaż ciało nie do końca się go słuchało, udało mu się obrócić głowę i rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu. Jasne, sterylne pomieszczenie, a w nim jedynie jego łóżko oraz cicho bucząca aparatura. Przez zaciągnięte zasłony ledwo przebijało się pomarańczowawe światło, które równie dobrze mogło wskazywać na wieczór jak i świt.

Nadmiar bodźców zmusił go do przymknięcia powiek. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł rzeczywistość wokół niego tak… wyraźnie. Już od jakiegoś czasu odbierał wszystko jak przez mgłę, nie mógł myśleć ani robić zbyt wiele. Przypominał bardziej figurę woskowa niż człowieka, jednak teraz dzięki wspomnieniom mógł chociaż na chwilę wrócić do świata żywych.

Po raz kolejny wróciły do niego słowa rzucone tak dawno temu, ale tym razem usłyszał je tak wyraźnie, jakby zostały wypowiedziane tuż obok jego ucha.

_„Wątpię, żebyś kiedykolwiek był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli dożyjesz stu lat.”_

Oczywiście, że nie mógłbym być, Iwa-chan - chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak jego gardło było zbyt suche, by wydobyć z niego jakikolwiek dźwięk. - Nie mógłbym być, bo ciebie nie było przy mnie.

Uchylił oczy, ale zamiast szpitalnej sali zobaczył licealną salę gimnastyczną. Tuż przy wyjściu, ubrany jakby zaraz miał grać ważny mecz, stał Iwaizumi. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a na jego twarzy nie było śladu po zazwyczaj obecnym tam poirytowaniu. Oikawa odwzajemnił uśmiech i wstał, chociaż przecież jeszcze chwilę temu mógł ledwo poruszyć głową. Zrobił dwa niepewne kroki, by rzucić się biegiem w stronę przyjaciela. Nie słyszał już ani wydającej alarmujących dźwięków podtrzymującej go przy życiu aparatury ani pospiesznych kroków i zaniepokojonych słów pielęgniarki i lekarza. Biegł w stronę Iwaizumiego i okalającego go światła, by już na zawsze mogli być razem.

By mógł z nim nareszcie porozmawiać.

_Poznań, 23.05.2020_


End file.
